wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toot Toot! (video)
"Toot Toot!" is the seventh Wiggles video about the Big Red Car and how it broke down. The Wiggles are gonna have to figure out a way how to make it "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga" again. This video was dedicated to the memory of Anthony's father John Field who played John the Cook in the Yummy Yummy video from 1994. In 1999, the video was re-released in a Wiggles World version to reflect set changes made in TV Series 2. Synopsis What happened was, the Big Red Car has broken down and the Wiggles don't know why. The Wiggles are getting ready to ride in their Big Red Car, but Greg isn't able to start it up. Instead, they take a break and sing and dance to a bunch of new songs. Captain Feathersword and friends try to help out, with mixed results. Later they have to wait until the mechanic comes over to fix the Big Red Car. Song List (1998 Version) #Look Both Ways #John Bradlelum #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Bathtime #Wiggle Groove #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) #Balla Balla Bambina #I Climb Ten Stairs #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Officer Beaples' Dance #Zardo Zap #Let's Have a Ceili #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Each song title card is a Big Red Car wheel rolling across the screen or The Wiggle Puppets sliding across the screen or a horn passes across the screen although "Bathtime" and "Toot Toot," have no title cards. "Do the Wiggle Grove" is shortened to "Wiggle Groove". Plot Intro - A red dot on the yellow part of the Wiggles logo is shown that flashes with a pop sound as when they say Toot. After that, The Wiggles writing comes up and then the names appear sliding through the centre and then The Wiggles appear through a rainbow circle by doing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" and then the title appears after. The Wiggles introduce themselves, and they're sitting in the Big Red Car. They put on their seat belts and are ready to go. Murray says, "1, 2, 3, Greg, start the engine!" Greg turns the ignition but there's a sputtering sound. He tries again but the car sputters again. He says it won't start. Anthony asks if there's no Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga. Greg says that they'll have to fix the Big Red Car. Jeff gets out and says it's a nice day for a walk, maybe they can meet their friends Captain Feathersword, Wags, Henry, and Dorothy. Jeff tells everyone to "walk this way" as he leaves. The Wiggles get out of the Big Red Car and follow him, all walking in the same way. *'Song 1' - Look Both Ways Wags joins the Wiggles to help get the Big Red Car started. He has goggles and a drill. Murray says we'll leave him to it, and when they come back it should be fixed! Anthony asks how long it will take. Wags woofs five times. The Wiggles interpret that as five minutes, and reply with a "Beauty, Mate!" They say goodbye to Wags and run off. Wags does some drilling, then tries to push the car to see if he fixed it, but it's no use. He kicks one of the wheels, but hurts his toe as he bounces around barking in pain. *'Song 2' - John Bradlelum After the "John Bradelum" song, The Wiggles roll down the hill and back up again while some piano music plays in the background. *'Song 3' - Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Anthony asks Wags if he had any luck with the Big Red Car. Wags sadly responds by shaking his head. Anthony says not to worry since he tried his best and they can fix the car later. Anthony feels hungry, so does Wags and Anthony says, that viewers are hungry too, so let's get some beautiful food. Foodman flies around and introduces himself. He hopes the Wiggles are eating good food. *'Song 4' - Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Captain Feathersword arrives and hails the audience. He sees the Big Red Car, but no Wiggles. Maybe he should drive the car to the Wiggles? He gets on board and buckles up. He gets ready to ride and hums the Toot Toot song in falsetto. But the car continues to just sputter. It isn't working. Maybe he can fix it? He heads to the back of the car and tries to do some stuff, but something explodes briefly in the back and Captain stands up with a face full of black soot. Oops. He concludes he should fix pirate ships before laughing nervously and leaving. *'Song 5 '- Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy Greg is dirty after trying to fix the Big Red Car. Jeff notices that and tells Greg to clean up and have a bath and they'll think of a way to get the Big Red Car going again. Greg looks at his sooty face and hands and agrees. Jeff hands him some rubber duckies to take with him. *'Song 6' - Bathtime - Greg sings on top of a yellow soap bar. The bottom half of the screen is distorted to emulate water. The female kid dancers are dressed as yellow ducks. Greg is sitting in the car, same problem. He tells everyone the car's still not toot toot chugga chugging. He thinks about folks who could fix the car. Maybe a baker? Jeff disagrees, saying that bakers bake bread. Greg suggests a cowboy? Murray arrives in a cowboy hat, saying cowboys and cowgirls are too busy minding the cattle to come and fix the car. Greg considers a doctor, maybe a vet? Anthony arrives with two dogs and says that vets look after puppies, and are too busy to fix the car. The puppies are licking Anthony while he talks and he giggles at the same time. Greg replies they need someone who can fix the car, but who? Murray has an idea; a mechanic. Greg praises Murray for the idea and then gets everyone to follow him in search of a mechanic as they do the Wiggle Groove. *'Song 7' - Do The Wiggle Groove *'Song 8 '- Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking) Anthony comments how the words "Balla Balla Bambina" mean to ask the little girl to dance. We'd love not just Amy (the girl next to Anthony) to dance, but everybody to. He says a phrase in Italian. *'Song 9' - Balla Balla Bambina *'Song 10' - I Climb Ten Stairs Murray is with some kids who are at a table decorating paper cutouts of Henry the Octopus that are glued onto a stick. Dominic is coloring Henry's head with purple chalk. Tara has done some different colored squiggles for Henry's "eight legged-pants". Gabrielle colors Henry's legs purple. Ceili colors Henry's legs different colors. She holds up the stick and shows Murray her octopus. After praising each of the kids, Murray holds up his cutout and comments that you can shake the stick. Henry's legs move up and down and 'round and 'round. *'Song 11' - Move Your Arms Like Henry The Wiggles stand around the Big Red Car. Jeff is in the front, and he's fallen asleep. Murray comments there's no sign of the mechanic. He, Greg, and Anthony start singing a quacking tune unenergetically. Jeff snores. The other three just stand there bored. *'Song 12 '- Silver Bells That Ring in the Night Murray is on the phone with Officer Beaples. He thanks her and hangs up. Murray has some good news and bad news. The Wiggles ask what is the bad news. Murray replies the mechanic will still be a while. The Wiggles ask what is the good news? Murray replies that Officer Beaples invited them to the police ball. Officer Beaples arrives and gives them a set of uniforms. Officer Beaples blows her whistle and them does a tango. Anthony interprets that as Wags will be attending. Let's all go. They tango off the scene. *'Song 13' - Wags The Dog He Likes To Tango *'Song 14' - We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *'Song 15' - Officer Beaples' Dance *'Song 16' - Zardo Zap The Wiggles flap back to their car. Anthony says they had lots of fun here. Greg says there is still no sign of the mechanic, but then there's a sound of a panel closing from behind the car. After each of the Wiggles give a "Huh?" in sequence, the mechanic appears from behind the car and announces that the car is ready. Anthony asks what was wrong with the car. The mechanic gives some complicated answer that confuses the Wiggles and again ge says the Craigashaw was disconected from canshaw which was disconected from the vibulator causing it to distript, shut down and your car couldn't move along at all., they each give a, "Huh?" He then says it's all right, and then says there's one more thing it needs. The car runs on music, so they'll need to sing a song to get it going. Anthony calls everyone to sing and make music. *'Song 17' - Let's Have a Ceili The Wiggles are gathered with everyone from the previous dance. They thank everyone for their help singing and dancing. The Big Red Car should be charged up now, so they'll see you next time. Wiggles, to the Big Red Car! The End title comes up and then the credits come up with Zardo Zap for background music while they show bits of clips from the songs in the video in slow motion. In memory of John Field (March 11, 1932 - May 7, 1998) Changes for Alternate Versions For more info on the UK version, see here In 1999, a new version was released for America and the United Kingdom, with the American version also being used in Australia as a re-release. In the UK, the video was released as "Big Red Car" (not to be confused with the 1995 video of the same name). Bathtime was deleted, and Henry's Underwater Big Band was added in between John Bradlelum and Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes to replace the "rolling down the hill sequence" shown on the 1998 version. The backgrounds in prologue scenes were changed from the inside of The Wiggles' garage to the road in front of Wigglehouse. For the America release/Australian re-release, Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car and John Bradlelum were changed to show the 1999 Wiggles World backgrounds, although the older version of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car was kept in the UK version. All re-releases featured credit sequences showing stills of the 1999 Wiggles World backgrounds with the credits scrolling over them. The Australian 1999 VHS featured a similar but slightly different version of the American version's credit sequence while the Australian 2004 DVD featured the American version. The UK version featured it's own credit sequence. Once The Wiggles were bought from Disney by Hit Entertainment for distribution in the UK, the American version was now the version released on DVD. Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Also Featuring *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Edward Rooke - Wags the Dog *Elisha Burke - Henry the Octopus *Leanne Halloran, Elyssa Dawson- Zardo Zap *Anthony Field - Foodman *Mitchel Buttel - Raife the Mechanic Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice *and more Release Dates Australia - October 19, 1998 United States - January 2, 2001 United Kingdom - July 30, 1999 Album The "Toot Toot!" album was released in June 28, 1998 with the original cover, which shows The Wiggles in the Big Red Car driving through a field of flowers with Dorothy The Dinosaur. Later that year, the cover was re-designed, with The Wiggles and their friends and the Big Red Car, as the front cover on the video. CD Songs *Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today *Henry the Octopus *Rocket *Quack Quack Gallery See here Promo Photos TheWigglyGroupinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. JeffinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in a promo picture OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|Officer Beaples in promo picture OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!PromoPicture2.jpg|Officer Beaples in promo picture #2 TheWigglesandTheirMoms.jpg|The Wiggles and their moms on March 31, 1998. TheWigglesandTheirMoms2.jpg|Another picture of The Wiggles and their moms on March 31, 1998. DVD & Video Gallery Toottoot.jpg|Full 1998 VHS cover Toottootinlay.jpg|Inlay VHS cover TootToot!1999Re-Release.jpg|1999 VHS release TootToot!-DVD.jpg|DVD TootToot!-DVDDisc.jpg|DVD Disc TootToot!-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover TootToot!-USVHS.jpg|US VHS TootToot!-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover TootToot!-USDVD.jpg|US DVD imagesCATAUAXA.jpg|US 2007 re-release cover TootToot!-US2007Re-releaseDVDBack.jpg|US 2007 re-release back BigRedCarUK1999FullCover.jpg|UK VHS Full Cover BigRedCarUK1999InsideCover.jpg|UK VHS Inside Cover Image.jpg|UK VHS Tape Photo 1.JPG|UK VHS Tape Spine TootTootPlusYummyYummy-Cover.jpg|UK DVD (also included Yummy Yummy) TootTootPlusYummyYummy-InsideCover.jpg|UK DVD Inside cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Trivia *The American DVD covers misspells Henry's Underwater Big Band as "Harry's Underwater Big Band" * This is Sam's first video as a Wiggly Dancer. *The prologues of each song take place in The Wiggles' garage. In the re-release, the prologues take place in Wiggles World *This is the first video to feature only one Wiggle in a song shown in Bathtime (Greg), although in Ding Dong Merrily on High shown in Wiggly' Wiggly Christmas the Wiggles are nowhere to be seen. *In John Bradelum, Jeff's skivvy is untucked when Jeff rolling down the hill then fix it afterwards. This is second time after Yummy Yummy *This is the only time we see the inside of the garage. *This is The Wiggles Puppets' first appearance. *When filming the music video for Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food), the song was played in slow-motion to lip-sync to, and was sped up to normal speed in editing to make it look much faster than it really is. *Although Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car is the last song of the video, it was the first one filmed around the day when The Wiggles Movie prologue was filmed. *Captain Feathersword sings Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car in falsetto before the song comes on. *This is the first video with dedication. *A painting of the Wiggles from "Painting" (from TV Series 1) is shown in "Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking)". *The song Do the Wiggle Groove is called "Wiggle Groove" in the 1998 version, as well as The Wiggly Big Show, and TV Series 2. *A similar problem that happened with the Big Red Car happened to Ben Oakes' Truck in the Thomas and friends episode The BBC children in need single medley and the Captian Hook hour. *This is the second time Greg plays the red Takamine acoustic guitar seen in Balla Balla Bambina. The first was Wake Up Jeff. *On the UK release, the dedication is cut out. Category:Wiggles videos Category:1998 Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Let's Wiggle Series